Mi amado loco
by Ring.Black
Summary: Llevaba una vida rutinaria, nada interesante. Hasta que obtuve mi primer trabajo en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde me enamore de un loco que quiere matarme. YxA, parejas secundarias HHxR HxL. Universo Alterno. Yaoi. Un fic completamente trastornado. Cap. 4: Es algo fuerte de leer. Cap. 7: Lemmon. TERMINADO.
1. Bienvenidos al manicomio

**No me pude resistir. En realidad, ya tenía pensado publicar algo así. Super pesada, pero que voy a hacer? Me encanta escribir, y mas jugar con los personajes de Shaman King =P. **

**Eeeeen fin, por mala suerte Shaman King no es mio =(. Espero les guste o simplemente lo lean! Ustedes júzguenlo! **

**...**

_Capitulo uno: Bienvenidos al manicomio_

-NO LO HAGAS! NO! POR FAVOR! NOOOOOO!-

Me incorpore sobre mi cama sobresaltada, sudando y jadeando. Que fue eso? Un sueño, si, pero quien era ese chico? Por qué estaba gritando en el sueño? Que era lo que quería que no haga? Una vez que pude calmarme un poco, decidí levantarme para darme una ducha y tranquilizarme del todo.

Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, tengo 25 años, y hoy es mi primer día como psicóloga en un hospital psiquiátrico. Estoy nerviosa, por supuesto, todavía me siento inexperta ya que me recibí hace poco, por lo que este es mi primer trabajo.

Desayune tranquila, me vestí de traje, tome todos los papeles necesarios, la cartera, mi celular, las llaves, y salí de mi departamento. El día estaba nublado, y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, así que me dirigí rápido hacia la parada del colectivo*. Tenía una hora de viaje de mi casa hacia el hospital, pero llegaría a tiempo y eso me reconfortaba.

En mi vida solo existen dos personas, mis dos mejores amigos desde chiquita, Tamao Tamamura y Manta Oyamada. Mis supuestos padres me abandonaron siendo una bebe, y la madre de Tamao me encontró justo a tiempo, me acogió como a su hija y me dio una familia. A Manta lo conocí en la secundaria y desde ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos junto con Tamao. De hecho, el me consiguió la entrevista para este hospital.

Me baje justo en frente de, lo que seria, mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. El hospital es grande, agrietado, y supongo que en algún momento fue blanco por que ahora se encontraba lleno de humedad haciéndolo parecer más tétrico de lo que era. Eso sin contar con las gárgolas escalofriantes de la entrada. Me adentre en el edificio. Justo al entrar, a mi derecha, se encontraba la recepción. Detrás del mostrador, estaba una chica de pelos azules, mascando chicle, y escuchando música muy alta con los ojos cerrados.

Le toque el hombro para llamar su atención pero esto provoco que se asustara y abriera los ojos de golpe.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte- Dije apenada

-No hay problema- Me dijo sonriente- Vos debes ser la nueva, eh?- Levante una ceja. Tanto se notaba? Ella simplemente rio -No, no se nota, pero nunca te había visto, y me dijeron que hoy llegaba la psicóloga nueva- Dijo alegre. Ah, claro- Bien, vamos, te guiare hasta tu grupo- Y otra vez me sonrió, saliendo de detrás del mostrador. Me caía bien, incluso parecía tan viva, que no combinaba con el lugar- Por cierto, me llamo Pillika Usui, y por favor no te sorprendas. Es molesto cuando lo hacen- Dijo, tendiéndome la mano mientras caminábamos por un pasillo

Me desconcertó eso de que no me sorprenda, pero decidí no darle importancia. Tome su mano, apretándola levemente.

-Anna Kyoyama- Dije tratando de sonreír.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta doble de metal oxidada que, anteriormente, había sido pintado de color menta. Digo anteriormente por que la pintura estaba completamente rajada y era casi escasa.

-Bien, Anna, es acá. Suerte, y si necesitas ayuda, estaré al final del pasillo donde me encontraste- Me regalo una ultima sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la recepción.

Traque saliva, respire profundo para infundirme valor, y abrí las puertas. Dentro, me esperaban 7 personas, 2 chicas y 5 chicos, sentados en una mesa redonda. Los catorce pares de ojos me miraron enseguida, y no me sacaron la vista, hasta que me senté en la única silla vacía de la mesa. Acomode mis cosas, sacando solo lo necesario. Me aclare la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Algo inútil por que todavía no me sacaban la mirada de encima.

-Buenos días a todos. Como sabrán, soy la nueva psicóloga a cargo de este grupo. Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, y estoy a su disposición siempre que quieran. Esta reunión es para que nos conozcamos. Luego, pasare a atenderlos individualmente en mi consultorio- Dije segura. Me alegre de que mis palabras salieran tan naturales.

-Que paso con el otro viejo? Se arto de nosotros?- Dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica, un chico de mirada seria, ojos dorados y peinado raro.

-El señor Toyama tuvo que renunciar por motivos que no los involucra- Dije tranquila. La verdad es que el muy infeliz había violado a una de las pacientes, y ahora afrontaba temas judiciales. No iba a salir por un largo tiempo.

-No es necesario que nos mienta, para eso ya esta Hao- Dijo otro chico con tono burlón. Este tenia la mitad del pelo azul y la otra negra, un poco raro, pero es al que mas relajado se lo veía.

Un tercer chico, de pelo largo y castaño, resoplo enojado.

-Claro, por que mentir es peor que cortarse, verdad?- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cínica

Me asombre con esa acusación. Si esto iba a empezar así, no quiero saber como seguiría.

-Basta Hao, no molestes. Deberías ser mas amable, la doctora no tiene por qué soportar tus tonterías- Dijo un chico, que se encontraba a mi derecha, de pelo verde.

Ya me estaba hartando de identificarlos por colores. Me aclare la garganta para recuperar su atención

-Por que mejor no se presentan, me dicen su edad, y el motivo por el cual están acá- Dije amable. Lo mejor era empezar así para ganar su confianza.

-Yo empiezo!- Dijo levantando la mano el chico del pelo azul- Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui. Tengo 20 años. Y no tengo idea por que estoy encerrado con estos locos-

Sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulos y molestos. Las chicas solo atinaron a reír sarcásticamente. Usui? Su apellido no era el mismo que el de la recepcionista? Acaso eran parientes? Si así era, pobre chica, tener alguien encerrado en este lugar debe ser difícil.

-El problema que tiene es que se autoflagela- Dijo una de las chicas con el pelo plateado. Horokeu entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

-Señor Usui, espero podamos entablar una buena relación- Dije tratando de inspirarle confianza- Alguien quiere seguir?-

-Ren Tao. 19 años. Drogadicción, y según los idiotas de los médicos, alucinaciones graves- Dijo el chico de ojos dorados, sin mirarme y con aburrimiento.

-Yo sigo! Mi nombre es Jeanne Maiden. Tengo 18 años. Fui secuestrada a los 11 años y, al parecer, cree un mundo paralelo, por eso no distingo la realidad de mi imaginación. Según dicen, fue por eso que mate a mi madre- Dijo mirándome sin borrar su sonrisa. Escalofriante, si me lo preguntan.

-D-de a-acuer-do- Dije entrecortadamente. Definitivamente, no me quedaría sola con esa chica.

-Hola lindura. Mi nombre es Hao Asakura. Tengo 20 años. Soy mitómano y adicto al sexo, aunque dicen que miento, ya que, en realidad, el sexo es de mutuo acuerdo, sino es considerado violación, pero esos son detalles. Todas quisieron y lo disfrutaron- Dijo sonriéndome. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-Discúlpelo, no sabe comportarse- Intervino el chico de pelo verde- Mi nombre es Lizerg Diethel. Tengo 17 años. Mi problema es que oigo las voces de mis padres, los cuales perdí cuando era muy joven. Los médicos no me creen, pero ellos en verdad se comunican conmigo. Bueno, a veces no son ellos, pero mayormente si!- Dijo tomándome de la mano. Era un chico amable, no pude evitar mirarlo con pena.

-Y por que no le decís lo que te dicen esas voces?- Dijo una chica de pelo verde, la cual se encontraba al lado de Lizerg. Su tono fue completamente maternal. Me pregunto que relación tenían esos dos.

-Me dicen que robe. Yo no quiero, pero me amenazan con contar mi secreto- Dijo angustiado.

-Esta bien, Liz. Todo va a estar bien- Le dijo la chica de pelo verde mientras lo abrazaba- Por cierto, mi nombre es Jun Tao. Tengo 21 años. Bienvenida, doctora- Así que ella era la otra Tao.

-Y por que esta acá, Señorita Tao?-

-Bulimia, anorexia, lo normal- Dijo sonriendo. Eso explica por qué es tan delgada.

Es que acá todos sonreían? Ah, me olvide, todos están locos. Repase mi mirada por el círculo, cerciorándome que todos se hubieran presentado. Me sorprendí al encontrar que, al lado de Hao, estaba sentado otro chico que se le parece mucho. Al parecer, él era el único que no había dicho ni una palabra. Se lo veía como perdido.

-Él es Yoh Asakura, el gemelo de Hao. Es mitad autista, por así decirlo. Hay veces en los que se va por días enteros. Luego vuelve, pero nunca es el mismo- Me respondio Horokeu, mirándose la muñeca.

-Nunca es el mismo?- Pregunte curiosa

-Exacto. Nunca se sabe cual personalidad es la que va a tomar su lugar. Es así desde que ingreso a este lugar- Respondio Jun.

-Personalidad múltiple- Dije susurrando. Nose por que razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Parece que la doctora se enamoro- Dijo Ren de forma sarcástica.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar. Que tontería. Bueno no importa, era hora de despedirse.

-Alguien quiere acotar algo mas?- Dije expectante. Sin embargo, nadie dijo ni A- Bien, entonces esto es todo. Nos veremos en las secciones individuales, las cuales empezaran mañana. Una vez que todos pasen por mi consultorio, haremos una reunión grupal. De acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron

-No es como si nos fuéramos a ir de este lugar- Dijo Jeanne. Hao rio ante su comentario.

Suspire. Este grupo no iba a hacérmela fácil. Guarde mis cosas, me despedí de ellos y salí por la puerta.

Una vez fuera del edificio, me percate de que verdaderamente ellos no tenían ni idea de por que los asignaron como grupo, o la verdadera razón de por que estaban encerrados ahí. Yo si sabía el factor desencadenante por el cual habían surgido todas estas enfermedades que ahora atravesaban. Todos ellos, los 7, habían asesinado a alguien:

La historia de Jeanne es real hasta cierto punto. Si asesino a su madre, pero nunca fue secuestrada. Al parecer, su madre la torturaba desde chiquita. Por eso, se refugiaba en su imaginación. A los 14 años, la mato, y ese mismo año ingreso al hospital. A diferencia de los demás, ella si recordaba el suceso, pero verdaderamente no distingue el mundo de su mundo así que no sabe con exactitud como paso, simplemente que fue ella.

Los hermanos Tao habían asesinado a su padre por puro placer, a los 13 y 15 años. Ren se droga desde los 11 y las alucinaciones empezaron en el año que mato a su padre, es por eso que no recuerda haberlo matado ni ocultado en el jardín. Tampoco recuerda habérselo confesado a su madre ese mismo año, meses después. Esta acá desde entonces. Jun ingreso a los 15 por anorexia y bulimia. Sobre el asesinato, niega haberlo hecho y haber colaborado con su hermano. En base a eso, dijo que Ren tuvo un ataque de furia y ahora quiere matarla. Los médicos le creyeron, así que hacen todo lo posible por que no estén juntos en el mismo espacio. Yo digo que la chica sufre de paranoia.

De los gemelos Asakura, me habían informado que Hao había matado a su abuelo, prendiéndolo fuego, mientras aun estaba con vida, a los tiernos 9 años. Dice que lamenta no recordarlo. A los 15 años, violo y quemo viva a una chica por negarse a estar con el. Dijo que lamenta no recordarlo tampoco. Su hermano Yoh, en cambio, tiene personalidad múltiple desde los 5 años. Alegaron poder controlarlo. Hasta que en un arranque de ira mato a su maestro, en frente de sus compañeros. Este evento al parecer lo shockeo, bloqueando su cerebro, y por eso es que creo una especia de autismo, en el que esta ausente por días. Ambos ingresaron a los 17 años.

Horokeu Usui, ya es otro cantar. El secuestro, torturo y descuartizo a la chica que el supuestamente amaba. La razón es que esta chica se autoflagelaba, buscando lastimarse. Él no lo soporto, y decidió darle una lección para que valore su vida. Dice que todavía la ama, y que su forma de recordarla es autoflajelandose, como lo hacia ella. Agradece no recordar lo sucedido, pero niega haber sido el. Ingreso a los 14 años.

Lizerg Diethel, mato a sus padres a los 8 años. Lo niega, ya que dice que como no lo recuerda, le están mintiendo. Argumenta que las voces de sus padres le dan la razón, que el no cometió el asesinato de ellos y que no se deje engañar. Las otras voces que escucha, las que lo convierten en cleptómano, dice que lo amenazan con contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre el. No sabemos que verdad oculta lizerg, ya que siempre niega decir tal cosa. Ingreso el mismo año que mato a sus padres, y desde entonces no hay avances.

Y eso es todo, ninguno de ellos tiene conciencia de estos sucesos y, cada vez que alguien se los comenta, niegan haberlos cometido. No quiero admitirlo, pero tengo miedo y al mismo tiempo nunca sentí tanta adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo.

***Autobús, medio de transporte grande con 4 ruedas (creo xD), o como lo llamen en su país. **


	2. El despertar de un inconciente

**Hooooooli gente =D! Esta episodio no es tan macabro como el anterior, es mas, nose, romántico? Bueno, júzguenlo ustedes xD. **

**Eeeeen fin, lean nomas =P. Shaman King no es mio u.u-**

…

_Capitulo dos: El despertar de un inconsciente_

Cruce las puertas del gran hospital, completamente empapada. Hoy, definitivamente, empecé con el pie izquierdo. Para empezar, me desperté tarde, por que no escuche el despertador, y alterada, otra vez, por culpa del mismo sueño que tengo desde hace 6 días, los días que llevo trabajando en ese lugar. Luego, el desayuno se me quemo, no encontraba las llaves, y caminando hacia la parada, que esta lejos de mi casa, me moje de pies a cabeza por que esta lloviendo a cantaros. Mas encima, el colectivo nunca apareció y tuve que llamar a un remis, por lo cual, acabo de llegar media hora tarde. Y, por si eso fuera poco, para completarla, hoy es la segunda reunión grupal con los 7 asesinos de primera.

Pillika se encontraba en el mismo lugar de todos los días, como siempre, escuchando música mientras mascaba chicle. Solo que esta vez tenia los ojos abiertos, así que al verme, se paro enseguida de su asiento, dejando los auriculares a un lado.

-Oh! Por dios, Anna! Enseguida te traigo una toalla- Dijo entrando por una puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella. Salió enseguida, con la toalla en la mano, y me la tendió- Secate. Queres que te de un uniforme? Si te quedas así mojada, te podes enfermar- Dijo preocupada

-Esta bien, Señorita Usui. Con la toalla será suficiente. Muchas gracias- Dije tratando de calmarla, encaminándome hacia la sala.

Ella se limito a sonreírme, como siempre, y volvió a su lugar, mirándome con ojos preocupados. Me pregunte si seria por que estaba, todavía, mojada o por lo que me esperaba ahí dentro.

Las secciones individuales fueron, como decirlo, escalofriantes. Si, escalofriantes e incoherentes. Ninguno me dijo nada claro ni concreto. Todos hablaban consigo mismo mientras miraban un punto fijo sobre la nada. Sin embargo, esas incoherencias no dejaban de ser importantes. El primer valiente que vino a mi oficina fue Horokeu Usui

**Flash back**

-Hola doctora Anna- Me saludo una voz a mi derecha. Me sobresalte un poco ya que no había notado a nadie cuando saque la cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina para ver si venia alguien.

Genial, el chico te torturo y luego te descuartizo por que te amo, se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Él es el más relajado de todos y al que se lo ve más cómodo, pero eso no le quita lo perverso.

-Buenos días, Señor Usui- Lo saluda tranquila- Pase, lo estaba esperando- Dije corriéndome de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Me sonrió, parándose de su asiento y adentrándose en mi oficina a paso relajado y despreocupado. Una corriente fría me recorrió. Que extraño, todas las ventanas están cerradas. Cerré la puerta, una vez dentro yo también, y me dirigí a sentarme. Él se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban frente a mi escritorio, donde tome lugar yo. Saque su archivo, mi libreta para anotar, y me dispuse a escucharlo

-Bien. Señor Usui, como esta?- Dije fingiendo relajación

El volvió a sonreírme. Sin duda es familiar de la recepcionista

-Dígame Horo-Horo, por favor- Dijo con nostalgia- Últimamente he estado… bien- ¿Inseguridad? No parecía ser de esos.

-Hum, quiere contarme como fue su semana?- Pregunte mientras leía su archivo

-No paso nada, ya sabe lo mismo de todos los días- Respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

- No hay nada que lo haya perturbado?- Dije mirándolo de reojo

Él se estremeció un poco, Aja! Justo en el blanco.

-Puede contarme lo que sea, esto no va a salir de acá- Dije presionando pero sutilmente

El ladeo la cabeza, y me miro contrariado

-El me mira, todo el tiempo. Me busca, quiere que lo ame, pero yo no puedo- Me dijo en un susurro cargado de angustia, acercándose a mi. Sutilmente me tire un poco para atrás.

-Quien lo mira?- dije curiosa

-El me mira, y esto esta mal, esta muy mal- Dijo compungido. ¿Esto?

-Por que esta mal, Horo? Él le hace algo?- Un poco mas, solo un poco

-Esta mal. El me mira, como si esperara a que hiciera algo mal. Busca que haga algo mal. Le encanta hacerme sufrir- Dijo completamente afligido.

-Quien es el, Horo? Por qué le hace sufrir?- Dije suave tratando de no perderlo

-Me hace sufrir por que esta mal, y cuando hago algo mal, él lo disfruta por que yo…- Pero se detuvo al mirar un punto fijo de mi ventana.

-Por que usted, que? Horo? Que pasa cuando hace algo mal?- Vamos, dilo.

-Yo…- Dijo vacilante, mirando a la nada, como si estuviera muy lejano. Luego de unos minutos, clavo su mirada en mí, y me sonrió- No pasa nada.

**Fin del flash back**

Luego de eso no dijo nada interesante. No quiso hablar de su familia ni de su anterior vida y, por supuesto, tampoco hablo nada de la chica que mato. Por dentro me sentí decepcionada, pero no fue con el único.

**Flash back**

-Buenos días, Señorita Tao- La salude cuando ingreso en mi oficina- Como esta?-

-Buenos días, Doctora- Dijo sonriendo amable, y evadiendo la primera pregunta que le hice

-Tome asiento. Bien, empecemos- Dije fingiendo estar entusiasmada- Como fue su semana?- Trate de sonreír, pero ese no es mi fuerte.

-Bien, en el mismo lugar- Dijo cortante pero con amabilidad.

-No hay nada que quiera contarme?- Dije mirándola fijamente

-A menos que le interese saber donde escondo la comida o de que color es mi vomito. Lo dudo- Respondio, sonriéndome tranquilamente.

**Fin del flash back**

Me di cuenta de que Jun es con la que mas se me iba a complicar dialogar. Al igual que Horokeu, no me conto sobre su familia ni de ella. De hecho, evadió casi todas mis preguntas pero, al parecer, es cosa de familia.

**Flash back**

-Esto es inútil. Yo no le voy a decir nada por que a usted no le interesa- Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos irritado

-Si me interesa, Señor Tao- Dije lo mas dulce y tranquila posible.

Entro a mi oficina sin saludar, se sentó y cuando le pregunte como esta me contesto de esa manera. Chico problemático y cerrado, mala combinación.

-Si, claro. Esta impaciente por escuchar a un drogadicto- Dijo desbordando sarcasmo- Por cierto, la próxima vez no se vista como mi mama ni finja ser mi hermana- Se paro de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Iba a preguntarle a donde iba y pedirle que se sentara, pero él se me adelanto-Tenga cuidado con el auto azul- Y sin mas abrió la puerta y se marcho.

**Fin del flash back**

Ese mismo día, un auto azul a toda velocidad casi me atropella. Raro, muy raro. Sobre lo de su mama y su hermana, supongo que lo dijo por que estaba alucinando. Me decepciono mucho que se fuera así, pero, sin duda, Ren no fue el peor.

**Flash back**

-Vamos preciosa, te aseguro que va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida, solo tenes que decir que si. Aparte, te advierto que odio que me digan que no- Dijo Hao, muy cerca de mí, y con sus ojos flameando.

-Señor Asakura, le ruego no sea irrespetuoso- Pedí seria

-Bah, todas iguales. Al final, siempre terminan siendo lo que son, putas y polvo- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

**Fin del Flash back**

A diferencia de los demás, el si contesto mis preguntas, pero mintió en todas. Sin embargo, cuando se fue no me sentí decepcionada sino que completamente aliviada. Toda la sección se la paso "coqueteando" conmigo. Nunca sentí tanto miedo.

Jeanne y Lizerg hicieron la sección juntos. Debo decir que fue agradable, casi una charla. Según tengo entendido, Lizerg es muy niño de mentalidad, y necesita estar acompañado. Jeanne es astuta, estando con Lizerg sabia que me concentraría solo en el, y no me quedaría tiempo de interrogarla como quería. Lizerg me conto sobre sus padres, y que desea vengarse contra los que hicieron tal atrocidad. Es obvio que no tiene registros de que él es el asesino. Me hablo sobre las voces, pero no sobre su secreto. Sin embargo, no hubo avances, era lo mismo que le dijo a los otros doctores.

Finalmente, el último de todos, Yoh Asakura no asistió a la sección. Obviamente, se encontraba en su mundo. Nose por que me sentí ¿triste?. Le reste importancia, supuse que sería lastima e impotencia por que no había entablado relación con el, todavía.

Abrí las puertas, y ahí estaban todos, ubicados en la misma mesa redonda. Con la diferencia de que esta vez están gritándose entre si, y ninguno volteo a verme

-Devolvemelo Lizerg o vas a lamentarlo- Decía Ren muy enojado.

-Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo!- Le dijo lizerg con los ojos anegados en lagrimas

-Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora estas feliz?! Que persona tan mala- Le dijo Jeanne a Ren, mirándolo enojada

-Parece que tenemos otro mitómano aparte de Hao- Dijo Horokeu, divertido con toda la situación

-Por que siempre me metes? Que no te basto con lo de anoche que seguís buscándome?- Su sonrisa cínica de siempre hizo que Usui lo mirara con repulsión

-Suficiente! Devolvemelo ahora, ladrón de cuarta- A Tao se lo veía muy alterado

-Que no lo tengo. Por qué siempre me tratas así- Dijo Lizerg, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sollozando.

-COMO PUDISTE REN?! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE?!- Le grito Jeanne

-El no hizo nada. Si este pendejo roba y después no se la banca, que se joda- Dijo Horo defendiendo a Ren. Que extraño.

Yo veía todo desde la puerta, mientras recorría con la mirada los rostros de cada uno. Jun tenia los ojos y la boca fuertemente cerrado, se ve que hacia días no comía y tanto griterío le hacia doler peor la cabeza. Lizerg estaba llorando, todavía ocultando su rostro. Ren y Jeanne no paraban de gritar, al primero se lo veía completamente fuera de si, y a la segunda como si le fuera a saltar a la garganta. Hao se reía sin parar, y Horokeu mantenía una mueca burlona. Pero hoy, había alguien que desentonaba, alguien que me miraba. Si, Yoh me miraba, verdaderamente me miraba.

-Hola Doctora- Silencio. No mas gritos, no mas acusaciones, no mas risas. Yoh me saludo, por primera vez, y se lo veía… bien.

-Buenos días, Señor Yoh Asakura- Dije sentándome en la única silla vacía de la mesa, dejando todos los papeles en la mesa.

No me había dado cuenta de que verdaderamente todos se callaron cuando Yoh hablo. Una vez acomodado todo, estudie uno a uno sus rostros. Todos me miraban expectantes.

-Este, yo…- Dije insegura- Seria un mal momento para que tengamos nuestra sección, Señor Asakura- Se que tenia que dar la reunión grupal, pero no podía perder la oportunidad. Quien sabia cuando volvería de sus "viajes".

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. Pero nose los demás- Dijo mirando a sus compañeros

Todos se encogieron de hombros y miraron en dirección distintas de la sala.

-Creo que eso es un si- Dijo Yoh sonriendo relajado. Que linda sonrisa tiene. Me gustaría verla siempre.

Me limité a asentir. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hacia mi oficina, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Desde que llegue a este lugar, nunca me cruce con nadie. A excepciones de el Director del hospital llamado Fausto, Pillika, Chocolove el enfermero, y mi grupo; Después, absolutamente nadie. Pero no me detuve mucho en eso. Entramos, yo me senté en mi silla frente al escritorio, y él en uno de los sillones, frente a mí.

-Antes de que empecemos, quiero presentarme como debería- Dijo sonriendo otra vez- Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Tengo 20 años. Y soy medio autista, o al menos eso me dijeron. Ah, y, también, tengo personalidad múltiple- Se rio como si, padecer eso, fuera un chiste. Su risa es especial, jamás había escuchado a nadie mas reírse así.

-Bien. Señor Asakura, como esta?- Me sentí tonta al preguntarle eso, pero es lo normal.

_-Dígame Yoh, después de todo usted va a saber mas que nadie sobre mi. Estoy bien, hoy me encuentro mejor que nunca- Dijo mirándome penetrantemente. Tuve que desviar la mirada de sus ojos negros. Que me pasa? Que es este calor que siento? Acaso, me sonroje?- Se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja- _

_Me aclare la garganta tratando de retomar el hilo_

_-Gracias, pero estamos acá para su sección, no para alagar un simple sonrojo- Trate de sonar seria pero en cuanto lo mire no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa que el me regalaba_

_-No es un simple sonrojo. Es lo mas maravilloso que vi en mi vida- Nose en que momento se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro_

_-Que es lo mas maravilloso que vio?- Dije susurrando con la respiración agitada_

_-Usted-_

_Nose que pasó después, solo que sentí sus labios suaves y perfectos sobre los míos, y como el mundo dejo de girar. Le correspondí, y en ese momento sentí como si no estuviera mal, como si solo fuéramos nosotros, sin nadie alrededor. Entonces, lo deje de sentir. _

-Doctora? Me esta escuchando?-

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Parpadee un poco para salir de mi estupor. Pero en que estaba pensando? Fantaseando con mi paciente? No sentía nada por este chico, simple curiosidad, nada más. Entonces por que...

-Disculpe, Señor Asakura- Dije avergonzada completamente

El simplemente sonrió.

-No se preocupe. Puede llamarme Yoh, así no me confundiría con mi hermano. Quiere que le repita lo que estaba diciendo?- Dijo cordialmente.

-Si es tan amable- Le pedí tratando de devolverle la sonrisa

-No hay mucho que contar- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- La verdad es que todos creen que estoy verdaderamente ausente, pero solo es físicamente. Mis amigos y yo, los escuchamos todo el tiempo-

Lo mire curiosamente ¿Sus amigos y el?

-¿Sus... amigos?-

-Si, ya sabe. Ustedes los denominan como "las otras personalidades", pero en realidad son mis amigos- Nunca borraba su sonrisa perlada. De acuerdo, si era un lindo chico, pero no me gustaba como para estar fantaseando con el. Aparte, es mi paciente, y yo soy una profesional- Sabe? mis amigos y yo estamos asombrados con usted- Dijo mirándome fijamente sin sonreír

-Asombrados?- Dije sin entender

-Si. Es una mujer fuerte, hablando mentalmente. Debería tener cuidado, muchos fijamos la mirada en usted- Dijo serio

Trague saliva. No se me había pasado por alto el "fijaMOS".

-Que le dicen sus amigos, señor Asakura?-

-No va a llamarme Yoh, verdad? De todas maneras, no tengo permitido contarle. Si lo hago, probablemente no volvería- Dijo sombrío

-No volvería? De donde?- Dije completamente desentendida

Pero el no respondio mis preguntas

-Debería cuidarse. Fingir es un arte, y todos acá aprendimos a hacerlo. Tenga cuidado. No sabe las cosas que planeamos para usted- Trague saliva, un escalofrió me recorrió- No se preocupe, yo la protegeré- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa

El me protegerá? De que? Mis manos temblaban, Yoh Asakura es, sin duda, un tema a tratar.

-Por que no me cuenta de sus amigos, Señ… Yoh- Dije cambiando de tema

-No hay mucho que decir. Ya los debe conocer en esa fichita que tiene. Son cuatro, y todos distintos. Todos peligrosos, pero, al fin y al cabo, todos son yo, verdad?- Una vez que termino de decir todo esto, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-A donde va?- Pregunte desorientada con sus acciones

-Al baño, con su permiso- Y salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta.

Suspire cansada y exhausta mentalmente. Iba a relajarme un rato, pero un grito proveniente del piso de abajo me hizo estremecer. Lo reconocía, esa voz era la de Pillika.


	3. El asesino esta entre nosotros

**Hooooooli gente! Espero que este capitulo les sea tan tétrico como siempre (? A mi parecer es corto y no resuelve nada, pero el próximo va a haber muchos giros. **

**Eeeeen fin, Lean! e.e. Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo tres: El asesino esta entre nosotros_

La lluvia que golpea la ventana solo hace que la escena que se presenta frente a mi sea mas espeluznante. Dos patrullas de policía y una ambulancia alumbraban la entrada. Detectives, paramédicos y policías inspeccionaban el, ahora lúgubre, lugar donde se llevo a cabo la escena del crimen. Si, como leyeron. La persona asesinada? Jun Tao, quien, al parecer, se había escapado de la sala para ir al baño. Pillika la encontró completamente ensangrentada, con un cuchillo atravesándole el corazón, tirada en la puerta del baño.

Los demás? Todos están casi en silencio pero sus expresiones varían. Horokeu se muestra confundido, Hao sonríe cínicamente, como siempre, y murmura cosas como "menos mal que tuve tiempo", Jeanne habla con alguien invisible, como si nada pasara a su alrededor, Lizerg solo se limita a llorar, Yoh esta serio, y Ren, bueno, él me preocupa por que, a simple vista, no muestra ninguna reacción, salvo indiferencia, como si no fuera su hermana la que murió. Y eso es sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

-Señorita, si no le importa, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas- Me dijo, lo que supuse seria, el detective

-Si, no hay problema. Por acá- Dije encaminándome a mi oficina. Una vez dentro tomamos asiento en los sillones

-Que relación tenia con la chica Tao?- Dijo mirándome serio con su pose de detective

-Soy su psicóloga- Respondí débil y un poco aturdida

-Ya veo. Expreso alguna vez si planeaba suicidarse o si alguien la observaba mucho o simplemente la perturbaba?-

-No, ella no me dijo nada sobre eso- Dije desconcertada. Pero, ahora que lo dice, recordé algo- Pero ella manifestó que su hermano quería matarla. Es eso relevante?- Hasta este momento, seguía manteniendo que sufría de paranoia, pero luego de observar la reacción de su hermano, tal vez estaba equivocada

-Puede ser. Todavía no estamos seguros. Y, de todas formas, se nos complica la investigación no habiendo testigos. Ya sabe, sus pacientes no pueden participar del caso por razones obvias- Claro, es evidente- Bien, supongo que querrá irse a su casa. Si recuerda algo, solo llámeme- Dijo, tendiéndome su tarjeta

Detective Diethel. Un minuto, Diethel? Pero como es posible? No es ese el apellido de Lizerg? Que extraño. Tal vez solo era una simple coincidencia. Puede haber mas de una persona con ese apellido, cierto? Tome mis cosas sin perder tiempo, y salí casi corriendo. Una vez que llegue al piso de abajo me encontré con todos.

-La sección queda suspendida para mañana. Así que los espero a la misma hora a todos en la sala. Sin excepciones. Esta bien?- Todos asintieron renuentes, pero con su asentimiento me bastaba- Bien. Hasta mañana- Y salí como flecha por la puerta.

Cuando llegue a casa, los nervios de todo lo vivido hicieron aparición. Por Dios, habían asesinado a una paciente mía, y lo peor es que estaba segura que había sido uno de ellos. Quien? No lo se, pero el asesino se encontraba entre nosotros, de eso no hay dudas. Entonces, tuve una idea. Los detectives no podían interrogarlos por tener problemas mentales, pero yo si. Con esa idea en la cabeza, me quede dormida. Es normal, tantas emociones me habían dejado exhausta.

**-NO! NO LO HAGAS! POR FAVOR!- Gritaba desesperada**

**-Te lo dije no hay escapatoria- Dijo un rostro que no lograba descifrar pero me sonreía macabramente**

**-POR FAVOR! TE LO RUEGO! NOOO!- **

Ya era una costumbre despertarme alterada, sudando y jadeando, pero no podía evitar hacerme ciertas preguntas. Que rogaba con tanta desesperación que no lo haga? Quien iba a hacerlo y que era lo que iba a hacer? Mi reloj despertador marcaba las 3:49 de la madrugada, faltaban aun 5 horas más para levantarme, pero yo ya no podía volver a dormir. Por suerte, el tiempo paso rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente al gran hospital, como todos los días. El miedo se hizo presente, ese miedo irracional de pensar que habían matado a alguien más, de pensar que yo podría ser la siguiente.

-Anna?- Automáticamente, me di vuelta para ver a la persona que me había nombrado.

-Ah, Hola Señorita Usui- La salude cordial, como siempre, fingiendo que no me asusto.

-Que estas haciendo por acá?- Me dijo con una ceja levantada

-Vine a trabajar- Dije confundida

-Trabajar? Que no te avisaron que debido al incidente de ayer nos darían el día libre?- Dijo algo molesta

-No, nadie me dijo nada- Dije consternada

Ella suspiro

-Bueno, lamento que hayas tenido que levantarte tan temprano, y haber venido tenido que venir para nada- Dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada. Eso me desconcertó, si nos daban el día libre a todos, y a ella le habían avisado, que hacia acá?- Vengo a visitar a alguien- A veces creo que me lee la mente. Por supuesto, ahí me acorde, va a visitar a Usui.

-Cree que podría hacer mi trabajo de todas maneras? Digo, ya que estoy acá…- Dije, sintiéndome totalmente desubicada. Verdaderamente quería empezar ya con mi plan por que algo me decía que Jun no iba a ser la única victima.

-Yo supongo que no habrá problema, Anna- Dijo sonriéndome. Le intente devolver la sonrisa.

Entramos juntas, y ambas nos quedamos asombradas con la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar: policías de acá para allá, forenses buscando pistas en cada rincón, paramédicos revisando también. Todos subían y bajaban la escalera, supuse que vendrían del segundo piso donde ocurrió todo. Nosotras decidimos que es mejor ignorar todo esto, así que nos encaminarnos directamente a la tan conocida sala. Efectivamente, todos estaban ahí esperándome. Se ve que a ellos tampoco les avisaron nada

-Creíamos que no iba a venir doctora- Dijo Lizerg un tanto asombrado. Tal vez si les habían avisado.

-Ya ve que si. Soy una mujer responsable- Trate de bromear para disipar el ambiente tenso que había en estos momentos. No lo logre.

-Viene a hacer lo que los detectives no pudieron? Interrogar a los locos?- Dijo Hao sádicamente

-No, no vine a eso. Vine a que tengamos nuestra sección grupal- Mentí. Como lo supo?

-Sin duda, lo mejor es hablar de lo sucedido para a ver si el asesino confiesa de una vez- Dijo Horokeu de forma seria, mirando analíticamente a todos. No se me paso por alto sus cortes recientemente hechos en sus muñecas.

-Ja! Quien dice que no fuiste vos?- Contratacó Hao

-Es obvio que no. Yo estaba acá cuando apuñalaron a Jun- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Como sabia que la apuñalaron?- En cambio, vos eras uno de los que no estaban-

Uno de los que no estaban? Bueno, eso reforzaba más mi conclusión de que fue uno de ellos.

-Hola hermano- Intervino Pillika. Me sorprendió su forma de llamarlo. Así que él era su hermano- Estas listo?-

-Si, Pilli. No tengo mucho que hacer en este sitio- Dijo sonriéndole. Pude observar como Ren no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Lo miraba como si… esperara algo.

-Señor Usui, lo estaremos esperando- Dije mientras el desaparecía con su hermana por la puerta- Bien, salteémonos la pregunta inicial. Vamos directo al grano. Que paso?- Vi que todos habían abierto la boca para hablar, pero levante una mano para detenerlos- Quiero que me expliquen de a uno, y ordenadamente- Les advertí. Ren levanto la mano- Si, señor Tao, lo escuchamos- Gruño ante mi forma de llamarlo pero igualmente prosiguió.

-Como ya sabe, nosotros nos quedamos esperándola…

**POV Ren**

Nos encontrábamos en silencio, sin mirarnos.

-Voy al baño- Dijo Jun levantándose de su asiento.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Lizerg. Como siempre, persiguiendo a mí hermana, como si fuera su madre o algo así.

-Esta bien- Dijo Jun sonriendo.

Una vez que salieron por la puerta, vi como Hao también se levantaba

-A donde vas?- Pregunte mirándolo desconfiado.

-A violar a tu hermana. Me dejas?- Dijo con su tono cínico y ácido mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-No hagas que aumenten mis ganas de estrangularte- Dije amenazante

El simplemente se rio. Como respuesta, le mostré mi dedo medio. Bien, el idiota se fue igual, así que nos quedamos Jeanne, Horokeu y yo. Después de unos minutos, Jeanne también se levanto, pero decidí no preguntarle nada ya que estaba muy animada charlando con su amigo imaginario, y cuando alguien interrumpe sus charlas se vuelve muy agresiva. Por lo cual, los únicos presentes en la sala, que escuchamos el grito minutos después, fuimos Horokeu y yo.

**Fin POV Ren**

Ni Lizerg ni Hao ni Jeanne se encontraban en este sitio cuando sucedió el asesinato. Aparte de ellos, hay alguien más que tampoco se encontraba ni en la sala ni conmigo: Yoh, quien hasta el momento no menciono palabra, pero esta presente. Lose por el brillo en sus ojos.

-A partir de ahora, nadie puede salir hasta que termine las secciones tanto grupales como individuales. Se entendió?- Dije de manera autoritaria

-Puedo ir al baño?- Pregunto Lizerg

Me estaba cargando o no había sido lo suficientemente clara? Todos los miramos incrédulo

-Señor Diethel, creo que fui clara- Dije mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Si, lose, pero no puedo evitarlo-Suspire. En verdad es como un niño pequeño- Pero no puedo solo, necesito que alguien me acompañe-

-Bien. Señorita Maiden, acompáñelo- Dije, pero no hubo respuesta

-Olvídelo, Doctora. Jeanne esta en su mundo, nosotros no existimos en este momento- Respondio Yoh sonriendo, hablando por primera vez. Tenía razón, Jeanne se encontraba sonriendo y mirando para todos lados. Era obvio que no se encontraba en este mundo

-Entonces, acompáñelo usted Señor Asakura- Respondí serena

-Es mejor que yo también lo acompañe. Nunca se sabe si se va a perder en algún viajecito extra- Dijo Ren divertido.

-Bien, pero no se tarden- Dije seria.

Los tres mencionados se fueron de una vez, dejándome con Misis imaginación y el "Sex simbol del año".

-Los humanos son tan diminutos, no le parece?- Dijo Hao risueño, rompiendo con el silencio-Usted también es diminuta- Dijo acercándose a mi, yo estaba petrificada en mi sitio- Pero no se asuste, para su suerte, me cae bien- Paso por mi lado y salió por la puerta

Debería haberle dicho algo, haberlo detenido y ponerme firme, pero sus palabras me habían dejado completamente fría. Habrá pasado media hora o mas desde que todos se fueron, yo ya me estaba impacientando y poniéndome muy nerviosa

-Debería tranquilizarse. Ellos huelen el miedo, y les encanta- Mire a Jeanne sorprendida. En que momento había dejado su mundo para unirse a este?

-Señorita Maiden, como se encuentra?- Dije aparentando serenidad.

Ella se carcajeo de manera brutal. En un movimiento rápido, la tenía frente a mi rostro. Del sobresalto retrocedí en mi asiento, tratando de alejarme.

-No se preocupe, yo voy a ser la ultima- Dicha estas palabras, me beso.

Diez segundos después, alguien entro de golpe por la puerta, eso hizo que me recuperara de mi sorpresa, y me separe de ella. Voltee a ver preocupada a quien había entrado. Nunca imagine encontrarme tal escena.

-Rápido! Una ambulancia!- Yoh se encontraba en la puerta agitado, y con la camisa manchada de… sangre.


	4. Un enredo sangriento

**Hooooooli gente! Espero estén bien! Gracias por sus review! Espero me sigan dejando xD. Bien, ojala les guste, resuelva algunas cosas (que no creo) y se queden con intriga MUAJA (?. Me encantaría que me dijeran quien piensan que es el asesino =P Desde ya muchas gracias por todos los review que me dejan en mis fics :D**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer! Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo cuatro: Un enredo sangriento_

Corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Oh, no, esperen, mi vida depende de ello! No podía entender como habíamos llegado a este punto. Yoh tomaba mi mano con fuerza, mientras corríamos, buscando un lugar seguro.

**Flash back**

-Yoh, que paso?- La pregunta de Jeanne fue en un tono de calma total, como si la sangre que lo cubría fuera indistinto para ella.

-Esta herido! Hao, esta herido, en el baño- Decía, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento

Yo estaba sentada completamente en shock. Yoh se acercó hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros, bajo la atenta mirada de Jeanne.

-Doctora, me escucha?- Me dijo preocupado

-Yo voy a buscar a los paramédicos- A paso calmado, Maiden salió por la puerta

La mirada de Yoh se volvió alarmante cuando me volvió a mirar

-Que paso? Que paso?!- Pregunte, tratando de recuperar la voz, muy alterada

-Tenemos que huir, ahora. No hay tiempo, piensan matarla- Me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba la mano, y echábamos a correr por el pasillo

**Fin del flash back**

Como podía confiar en el? Es decir, no habíamos interactuado casi nada, y no vi ninguna señal de que verdaderamente nos estuvieran siguiendo. Entonces, por que…

-Acá estaremos seguros- Dijo abriendo una puerta de oficina. Me pareció raro que estuviera abierta. Él me sonrió, y nos adentramos. Una vez dentro sentí un escalofrío que me decía que no estaba ni segura ni a salvo.

**POV Hao**

-Así que estas huyendo- Que patético. Lizerg trataba de huir por la ventana del baño, y el muy idiota se resbalo por culpa del susto que le hice pegar. Que diminuto.

-Que estas haciendo acá? Ellos dicen que no sos bueno. Que estoy en peligro- Dijo con terror, caminando desesperado de un lado al otro.

-Quien te dice eso? Tus papis?- Dije con burla mientras me acercaba a él.

Su terror y su desesperación eran signos de que sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Si, así es, lo iba a ser mio.

-Que pasa? Acaso me tenes miedo?- Me sonreí divertido ante la ironía. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, apreté sus mejillas con mi mano y lo acerque hacia mi- Yo te hare hombre de una vez- Lo agarre del cuello y lo pegue contra la pared

No acostumbraba a besar a mis "victimas" pero hoy haría una excepción. Mordí sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, y los lamí sensualmente, borrando todo rastro de sangre. Él lanzo un quejido de dolor, lo que hizo que me excitara aun más. Aparte mi boca de la suya, y me dispuse a llegar a su cuello. Una vez ahí lo mordí con bruteza, dejándole una marca.

El chico trataba de alejarme con sus manos, implorando que lo deje e incluso sentía sus lagrimas descender por su cuello. Eso me molesto, con una mano tome las suyas y las aprisione con mi cinturón para luego engancharlo en un barandal que había cerca de la ventana, haciéndolo quedar colgado y al fin dejándome libre todo su cuerpo. Me relamí los labios con deseo frente a su mirada de miedo. Volví a atacar su cuello pero esta vez le di pequeños chupones y lamidas. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta los botones de su camisa y se la arranque de una. Fui descendiendo de a poco, con mi lengua, hacia sus pezones. Una vez que localice mi objetivo, lo chuponee y pase mi mano por su torso cuanto quise. Lanzo un gemido de placer y dolor cuando mordí la punta de su pezón y la estire un poco. Para ser una "victima" se comportaba de manera completamente sumisa, sonreí ante la idea. Mis manos siguieron descendiendo hacia su pantalón. Lo desabroche y los baje junto con su ropa interior.

-Valla, creo que alguien quiere un poco de atención- Dije al ver su miembro totalmente despierto.

-Por favor, no- Me dijo débil. Me reí por su petición

-Tranquilo, esto te gustara- Baje hasta la altura hacia su entrepierna, tome su hombría, y pase mi lengua por toda su extensión. El soltó un jadeo de placer.

Seguí lamiendo y succionando lentamente mientras veía como él se retorcía de deseo e impaciencia. Lo deseaba, sus gemidos me lo confirmaban. Comencé a masturbarlo al tiempo que lamia sus testículos. Cuando note que estaba a punto de acabar, introduje de una su miembro en mi boca, sacándolo y metiéndolo rápidamente, hasta que lo sentí explotar en mi boca dando un gemido ronco.

-Viste que te gusto, putito. Pero ahora me toca a mi divertirme o creíste que solo era para vos- Le di una de mis típicas sonrisas, y él me escupió la cara. Me reí frente a su atrevimiento. Le devolví el gesto con un puñetazo- Pórtate bien, no me obligues a contar tu secreto- Le dije amenazante. El me miro con pánico. Su "secreto", el cual descubrí hace un par de semanas, era que el verdaderamente se acuerda que mato a sus padres y que finge ser el niño bueno que no es. Por esa misma razón, decidí hacer esto.

Me baje los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, sonriendo con malicia. Hice que rodeara mi cadera con sus piernas, cosa que me costó por que se removía para todos lados, pero yo soy mas fuerte, así que lo tome de los mulos, localice su entrada, y lo penetre de una. Lanzo un grito desgarrador. De su trasero se podía observar una delgada línea de sangre. Pobre, me dio un poco de pena. Se la creyeron? Me reí en su cara, empezando a embestirlo fuerte y profundamente. El gemía llorando de dolor y rogándome que lo dejara.

-Tranquilo, cuando termine, tal vez piense en dejarte- Dije en su oído de forma seductora. Lo sentí tensarse, creí que había sido por mis palabras pero me equivoque.

Un dolor punzante en el costado provoco que me detuviera por completo, Lizerg miraba con pánico detrás de mi. Baje la mirada hacia donde sentía el dolor, y lo vi. Un cuchillo atravesándome, sangre saliendo sin parar, y luego, solo oscuridad.

**POV Horokeu**

Por qué? Por qué me miras? Que no ves que estoy con mi hermana? Que esto es importante para mí? Que no quiero tener nada que ver con vos? Por favor, que no te basto con anoche verme llorar? Escuchar el metal rasgándome las venas?

-Pasa algo? Estas como… ido- Me pregunto Pillika. Nos encontrábamos en el patio, sentados en una de las tantas bancas, charlando "normal". Hasta que el apareció en la ventana, mirándome fijamente. Que esperaba? Que salga corriendo a sus brazos? Se ve que me quede tildado viéndolo por mucho tiempo para que mi hermana se percatara

-No, no pasa nada. Ya te vas?- Le pregunte extrañado al ver que se paraba de su asiento.

-Si, la hora de visita termino- Me dijo triste. Yo también lo estaba, pero sabia que mañana la volvería a ver, así que no me preocupaba- Por favor, cuídate hermano- Se la veía preocupada. Bueno, tenía justificación para estarlo.

-Esta bien Pilli, no me pasara nada. Los fuertes sobreviven, y yo soy fuerte- Le dije como cuando éramos pequeños, y buscaba superarme a mi mismo.

Ella me sonrió un poco forzada. Nos abrazamos como despedida, y desapareció por la puerta. Cerré los ojos para relajarme. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado

-No le vas a decir?- Me pregunto él

-No tengo nada que decirle- Dije estremeciéndome un poco y tratando de que no se infiltrara el miedo en mi voz

-A no? No tenes que decirle sobre nosotros?- Percibí enojo, pero aun no me atrevía a mirarlo

-No hay un nosotros. Ya te dije, yo no pue…- Un puño impacto en mi cara, lo mire confundido

-Vos no podes, que? Vos no queres que es muy distinto. Solo me usas, verdad? Como todos, como el bastardo de mi padre, el cual me violaba cuando tenia 6 años y, luego, me dejaba tirado, completamente desnudo, mientras yo lloraba por horas- Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de disipar los recuerdos que los torturaban- Mi hermana era igual que todos ellos también. Me alegro que haya muerto- Dijo con rabia contenida

Yo lo mire sin saber que hacer o decir. Jamás tocábamos el tema.

-Yo no te uso, jamás te usaría. Te amo, si?- Le dije acariciando su mejilla despacio para que no se asuste- No sufras, yo estoy acá- Le dedique una sonrisa, pero él no me la devolvió. Aparto mi mano con brusquedad, levantándose de pronto. Genial, justo ahora tiene que tener una alucinación?

-Aléjate! VETE! DEJAME EN PAZ!- Grito, agarrándose las manos con la cabeza

-Ren, tranquilo. No hay nadie acá aparte de mi, si? Tranquilo- Dije agarrándolo de las muñecas

-Donde estas? No te veo, Horo. No te veo- Me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Decile que se vaya, que yo no la mate, que me deje en paz- Decía desesperado

-Lose, Ren, lose. Sé que no mataste a Jun, ella también lo sabe. Mírame Ren, estoy acá- Le dije abrazándolo. El me correspondió, apretándome con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Jun, lo siento! Lo siento Horo, no quiero que te lastimes, lo siento. Te amo, lo siento- No cesaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez entre lagrimas. Nose cuanto estuvimos así abrazados, mientras Ren lloraba en mi hombro, pero poco me importaba quedarme así con el. Yo lo amo, aunque no puedo, lo hago.

A lo lejos, pude divisar a Jeanne caminando por el pasillo. Estaba sonriendo, y tenía su vestido manchado de algo extraño. Algo que parecía ser ¿Sangre?

**POV Anna **

Trabo la puerta, y se giro para mirarme, pero algo había cambio en su mirada. Estaba sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de fuego. Trague saliva sonoramente

-Al fin, Anna. No te parece cómodo este lugar?- Lo mire completamente desconcertada ante su tono insinuante

-Señor Asakura, que signif…-

-Oh, que significa esto? Bueno, en realidad, era una broma. Ya sabe, quería tener tiempo a solas con usted, así que fingí que alguien había sido herido, me manche la camisa, y la conduje hasta este lugar, con el pretexto de que nos perseguían. Ingenioso, verdad?- Yo diría que mas bien psicótico.

Por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como mi cerebro. Es decir, todos mis pensamientos eran alarmantes, incluso mi corazón estaba desbocado pero mi cuerpo estaba calmo, seguro, tranquilo. Él se fue acercando hacia a mi a paso lento, como si fuera un depredador que va a casar a su presa.

-O me va a negar que yo no le atraigo?- Me dijo sonriendo con picardía

-Nose de que me habla- Dije hiperventilando. Él se acercó aun más hacia mí. Por instinto, puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Error. Me tomo las manos, haciéndome girar, quedando mi cabeza contra el escritorio, presionando mi brazo contra mi espalda

-Shhh, Annita, no te pongas nerviosa, no voy a hacer nada que vos no quieras. Es mas te contare de mis amigos, a cambio de algo- Dijo contra mi oído, lamiendo mi lóbulo.

-Q-que queres a cambio?- Quería sonar segura, maldición, pero mi voz salió temblando.

-A vos- Me dijo en un susurro. A mi? Me quería a mí?

-A mi?- Murmure

-Si. Te necesito, y vos a mi -Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su mano meterse bajo mi blusa

-Me contara sobre sus amigos?- Dije nerviosa

-Le contare todo- Dijo en mi oído.

Me gire para poder ver su rostro. Por Dios, apenas lo conozco, no se si tiene intenciones de matarme, de violarme o de lo que sea, y la verdad es que poco me importa por que podía sentir como mi corazón se desbordaba por el, como todo en mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vi llamo mi atención, ingenuamente pensé que era simple curiosidad, jamás creí que tomaría la forma de un sentimiento equivocado. Nose que vio en mi cara pero en un movimiento rápido ya me tenia aprisionada contra la pared

-Tiene que prometer que me creerá cada palabra, de acuerdo?- Dijo mirándome fijamente

-Lo prometo- Dije susurrando

El inhalo profundo

-En mis archivos dicen que tengo personalidad múltiple, pero es mentira. La verdad es que yo… Yo veo fantasmas- Dijo inseguro

Ok, bien, entonces esta mas loco de lo que pensé. No sabia si salir corriendo, si reírme o que hacer. Lo mire bien para ver si me estaba jugando otra broma, pero nada, ni un astibo de burla.

-Esteem… yo… Esta seguro?- Dije un poco shockeado

-Lo sabia, no me cree- Dijo apartándose de mi y dándome la espalda

Dude entre acercarme o no, pero mis sentimientos fueron mas fuertes. Lo rodeé por la espalda con mi brazos.

-Anna?- Pregunto extrañado

-Esta bien, Yoh. Todo esta bien- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

Él se volteo, y me acuno en sus brazos. Por un segundo me olvide de todo, de donde estaba y de quien era el.

**POV …**

Caminaba por uno de los grandes pasillos del hospital, tarareando una canción feliz, sonriendo sin levantar sospechas. Hasta ahora, solo llevo dos muertes, y nadie sospecha de mí. JA! estúpidos. Oh, esperen, parecen que van a ser tres muertes. Ahí esta la recepcionista. Pobre, me cae bien pero no puedo tener testigos. Lo siento, espero no grites mucho.


	5. Sospechosos

**Hoooolii! Bueno ya quinto capitulo, contiene mas romanticismo que otra cosa, creo xD. Espero los disfruten, se queden con intriga y comiencen a temblar de miedo (?. Jajaja =P. Na, sobretodo, espero que les guste, y me lo hagan saber con su review, los cuales agradezco muchísimo :D. Ah, por cierto, les gustaría un Lemmon de Anna e Yoh? Solo pregunto xD**

**Eeeeen fin, ya saben que hacer :D. Shaman King no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo cinco: Sospechosos_

Abrir mi corazón hacia lo desconocido es excitante y terrorífico. Aun mas, si no sabes a quien se lo estas abriendo. Pero el me cautivo, me hipnotizo sin haberme dirigido la palabra, y se quedo clavado como estaca. Separarme de el me causaría, incluso, dolor físico

-Anna, me crees si te digo que ya no puedo separarme de vos?- Susurro a escasos centímetros de mi boca

-Te entiendo- Dije, buscando acortar la distancia

-No avances. No sabes con quienes estas tratando- Dijo retrocediendo. Yo lo mire confundida.

-A que te referís?- Dije avanzando hacia el

-Ellos quieren matarte, todos quieren lo mismo. Lose, los escuche cuando ellos pensaban que no estaba. Y tengo miedo de que no este cuando eso pase- Dijo alejándose completamente de mi, caminando de un lado al otro, agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación

-Eso no va a pasar. Te prometo traerte de vuelta, todas las veces que sean necesarias- Y esta vez, ya no quedaba distancia entre nosotros. Me beso como nunca antes me habían besado, como si fuera la primera y ultima vez. Fue un beso amargo, cargado de desesperación pero desbordado con nuestros sentimientos.

-Anna, yo…-Empezó pero un grito lo interrumpió. Lo mire afligida, sabiendo lo que nos esperaba al cruzar la puerta- Mejor, vamos yendo- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de forma tranquila, como controlándose.

-Si- Susurre, siguiéndolo.

Estábamos por doblar en la esquina que conduce a la sala, cuando el detective de la otra vez nos detuvo, bloqueando nuestro paso

-No pueden pasar- Dijo autoritario

-Disculpe. Es que oímos un grito y…- Empecé diciendo

-Usted-Dijo interrumpiendo, entrecerrando los ojos- Le molesta si hablamos, en privado?- Miro de forma rara a Yoh, como desafiante. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada y se fue.

-Vamos a mi oficina, si gusta- Dije de manera fría. Odiaba que trataran mal a la gente sin razón

-Bien-

Llegamos y nos acomodamos de la misma forma que la primera vez, solo que yo ya estaba lista para ser interrogada

-Señorita Kyoyama. Dígame, ha notado algo extraño en sus pacientes?-

Me sorprendí con su pregunta. Algo extraño? Ellos son extraños, así que no podría decirle exactamente

-A que se refiere?- Dije ladeando la cabeza

-A si noto algún comportamiento mas extraño del normal- Me dijo suspicaz

-No, no note nada extraño- Sabia que mentía, lo que no sabia era en que

-De acuerdo. Puede decirme, exactamente, donde estaban todos cuando ocurrió el asesinato de la Señorita Tao-

Otra vez, su pregunta me sorprendió. Es que acaso ya sospechaba de alguien?

-Estem. La verdad es que yo me encontraba en una sesión con el paciente Yoh Asakura, pero mis otros pacientes alegaron que faltaban Lizerg Diethel, Hao Asakura y Jeanne Iron Maiden. Sin embargo, cuando escuche el grito de la persona que encontró el cuerpo, el señor Asakura no se encontraba conmigo- Dije, un poco desorientada.

-Ajam, y puede decirme donde estaba usted exactamente cuando esto ocurrió?-

-En mi oficina, por supuesto- Dije segura

-Y hay alguien que pueda comprobarlo?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-No- Dije descolocada. A que venia eso? Acaso, no pensaran que yo… No.

-Bien. Usted seguro no se ha enterado pero hirieron a unos de sus pacientes- Dijo revisando su libreta

-En serio? A Quien?- Pregunte exaltada

- A Hao Asakura, fue herido con un cuchillo, en el baño del segundo piso. Por suerte, no fue nada grave, una simple herida que no toco nada vital- Dijo como si relatara el pronóstico del tiempo- Pero él no fue al único al que atravesaron. La recepcionista, Pillika Usui, falleció de la misma forma que la señorita Tao, solo que frente a la puerta de salida-

Trague saliva. Pillika había muerto? Habían herido a Hao? Ahora que lo pienso, Yoh había dicho que habían herido a su gemelo, pero luego alego que era una broma. Entonces, Yoh verdaderamente acuchillo a su hermano? Y también a Pillika?

-Dígame, donde se encontraban sus pacientes cuando esto paso?-

-Antes de responderle, me gustaría saber en que momento pasaron estos sucesos, si no le molesta- Dije insegura

-Hao Asakura fue herido a las 8:36 AM, y Pillika Usui fue asesinada a las 8:46 AM- Dijo aburrido- Ahora, podría responderme?-

Mi mente maquinaba a mil por hora como para prestarle atención. Lizerg, Ren e Yoh salieron de la sala 8:02 AM y, luego, Hao abandono el lugar a las 8:08 AM. Creo que unos 40 minutos después de que Hao se fuera, apareció Yoh por la puerta completamente exaltado. Eso le dio tiempo de haber cometido ambas tragedias. Pero había otras personas en cuestión: Lizerg, Ren y Horokeu tampoco estaban presentes. Entonces, quien…

-Doctora, sigue ahí?- Pregunto pasándome una mano por la cara

-Eh? Si, si, perdone, me quede pensando- Dije avergonzada

-Podría responderme? Donde estaban sus pacientes cuando todo esto sucedió?- Dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Horokeu no se encontraba conmigo. Su hermana, Pillika, lo había venido a visitar, por lo que no asistió a la sesión. Lizerg Diethel, Ren Tao e Yoh Asakura se habían dirigido al baño según lo ultimo que supe de ellos. Unos cinco minutos después, el señor Hao Asakura también salió de la sala. Así que, con la única persona que me quede fue con la señorita Maiden. Unos 40 minutos después, el señor Yoh Asakura regreso- Dije tratando de relatar los hechos tal cual.

-Bien, entonces tiene una coartada- Dijo bajito con un tono incrédulo. Aun así, lo escuche

-A que se refiere con que tengo una coartada?- Pregunte molesta

-Sencillo. Estamos descartando sospechosos- Respondio encogiéndose de hombros- Sin embargo, esta chica, Maiden puede corroborar que usted estaba allí presente con ella?-

-No, la señorita Maiden estaba… en su mundo. "Despertó" un minuto antes de que el señor Asakura regresara a la sala- Dije, un tanto afligida, al recordar el beso que me había dado ella

-Hum, ya veo. Bien, el chico, Hao se encuentra estable pero inconsciente. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para ver si se acuerda de algo o nos da alguna pista en este laberinto. Puede retirarse, doctora- Dijo mientras anotaba algo en su libreta. Que esta no era mi oficina?

Salí en dirección a la sala donde suponía que todos estarían esperándome. Caminaba absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando choque con alguien. Con Lizerg.

-Lizerg? Estas bien?- Dije, tomándolo por lo hombros, preocupada. El me miraba desorientado, hecho un mar de lágrimas. Que había pasado con este chico?

-El…yo…vi…ella…-Trataba de decir entre sollozos e hipos

-Tranquilo. Calmate y contame que fue lo que paso- Dije, acariciándole el pelo, como a un niño desprotegido

-Lo vi, y luego, la vi a ella- Dijo, aun llorando sin control

-Lizerg, no te entiendo. Si no te calmas, no podremos avanzar- Dije impaciente

-Lo vi… a Hao. El me hizo algo feo- Dijo abrazándome ¿Hao le hizo algo feo? Oh, no.

-Que te hizo Hao?- Pregunte alarmada

-Él lo acuchillo, o ella, no lo recuerdo- Dijo, llorando en mi hombro

-Viste al asesino, Lizerg?- Pregunte, abriendo los ojos como platos

-Si, pero no lo recuerdo- Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, rompiendo a llorar con mas fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Liz. Nadie te va a retar ni a decir nada- Dije con dulzura. Esto pudo ser importante, que lastima.

-Yo la vi, a Pillika, con el cuchillo en el corazón, frente a la sala. Fue horrible- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Ahora entiendo porque esta tan confundido. Muchas emociones para un chico con la mentalidad de un niño. No pude más que mirarlo con pena.

-Por que no vas al baño para tranquilizarte? De paso, te mojas un poco la cara, si?- Dije con amabilidad, tomándolo por los hombros pero él se soltó con brusquedad

-NO! AHÍ NO! AHÍ EL, EL, NO!- Dijo echando a correr por el pasillo

-LIZERG!-Grite, para detenerlo, inútilmente.

Corrí para alcanzarlo pero ya era tarde, lo había perdido de vista. Suspire frustrada.

-Que pasa, Anna-Banana?- Pregunto a mi lado, el enfermero, Chocolove, al cual no había visto venir

-Me estoy por volver loca- Dije apoyando la espalda en la pared

Él se rio

-Si, a todos nos pasa. Lo único que este lugar se vuelve mas macabro cada vez, no te parece?- Dijo sonriendo, retomando su camino- Cuídate, Banana. Acá todos perdemos algo- Su tinte de voz se torno triste. Yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Todos acá perdemos algo. Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que llegue a mi destino. Valla, que rápido limpiaron este lugar. Entré de una vez a la sala, insegura y para nada preparada con lo que me iba a encontrar. Ren y Horokeu acorralaban, contra la pared, a una Jeanne totalmente indefensa. Que es eso en su vestido? Parece ¿sangre? Pero como…

-Déjenme tranquila. Juro que yo no fui- Decía abrumada

-Entonces, que son esas manchas en tu vestido? No mientas, sé que fuiste vos- Dijo Ren de forma fría.

-Por que, Jeanne? Creí que éramos amigos, que te había dicho que te alejes ¿Entonces, por que, por qué?- Decía Horokeu afligido. Hay algo que no entendí ¿Eran amigos pero le había dicho que se aleje?

-Yo no fui! Mr Orlok puede confirmarlo. Verdad, Mr Fandi?- Dijo hablándole a sus amigos invisibles

Ambos suspiraron resignados y se dieron la vuelta, quedándose fríos al notar mi presencia

-Buenas, caballeros- Dije seria

-Doctora Anna, como le va?- Dijo Usui sonriendo como siempre

Sin duda, estos chicos tenían una forma muy rara de reaccionar. Es que… No sentía tristeza o pena por su hermana? Como podía actuar tan normal? Sera su misma locura lo que bloquea toda información?

-Se encuentra bien, Señor Usui?- Pregunte cuidadosa

-De maravilla. Por qué pregunta, Doc?- Dijo tomando asiento, tranquilamente. Ren me miraba como si… me odiara

-Por nada- Dije, ignorando el escalofrió de mi espalda- Señorita Maiden, puedo saber donde estuvo, y con que se mancho?- Dije aparentando seguridad por fuera, ya que por dentro todo en mi temblaba

-Resbale en el baño- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dando saltitos hacia su asiento.

-Donde están los demás?- Pregunte cambiando de tema, no tenia caso.

-Lizerg anda corriendo por ahí. Y sobre Yoh creímos que usted lo sabría- Dijo Ren en son de burla

-Voy a buscarlos. Por favor, quédense acá- Dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

Salí de la sala con toda la predisposición de buscarlos, cuando una voz totalmente familiar llego a mis oídos. Me voltee, encarándome hacia donde se encontraba la recepción, y ahí estaba, esa melena rosa inconfundible.

-Tamao?- Pregunte acercándome a paso rápido hacia allí

-Anna? Que bueno verte- Dijo abrazándome.

-Que estas haciendo acá?- Pregunte de inmediato, teniendo un mal presentimiento

-Que Manta no te conto? Empezare a trabajar acá como enfermera!- Me dijo feliz

No, ella acá. No, de ninguna manera

-Olvidalo- Dije escéptica

-Que? Por qué? No me digas que estas celosa- Dijo bromeando

-No, Tamao. No tenes idea de lo que esta pasando- Dije, infiltrándose una nota de histeria en mi voz

-Que queres decir con eso?- Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño preocupada

-Están matando gente- Respondí sin vueltas

-Estas leyendo otra vez esas novelas policiales? Te dije que hacían mal- Dijo restándole importancia a mis palabras

-No, no estas entendiendo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad- Dije desesperada

Ella me miro incrédula. Entonces, todas las luces se fueron. No, esto tiene que ser una mala jugada de la vida. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, tratando de abrirla, inútilmente por que sin energía esta maldita puerta no abre. Maldición, esto no podía ser cierto. Estábamos encerrados, todos encerrados, con un asesino suelto, un detective misterioso, y cinco sospechosos.

**POV Yoh**

-Que dicen?- Pregunte mirándola desde lejos

-Es perfecta- Dijo uno de mis amigos

-Sin duda, hay que poner el plan en marcha, antes de que todo acabe- Dijo otro

-Yo opino que tenemos que hacerlo ahora- Dije sonriendo

-Estamos de acuerdo. Mátala, Yoh- Me apoyaron todos.


	6. Amor vs Asesino

**Hoooli gente! Bueno, ya sabes espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber! :D Creo que en este capitulo queda mas que claro quien es el asesino xD, aunque espero que se entienda el capitulo u.u. Y AVISO: Quedan, como máximo, dos capítulos para que termine el fic :O. Gracias por sus reviews ^^, se los agradezco mucho!**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer! Shaman King no es mio, yo solo le aporto locura. **

…

_Capitulo seis: Amor vs Asesino_

Atrapados, TODOS atrapados. Nose cuanto estuve ahí parada, estática frente a la puerta, segundos? Minutos? En cualquier caso, me sobresalte al sentir una mano en mi hombro. Me di vuelta temiendo que hubiera llegado mi turno, pero solo era Tamao

-Estas bien?- Dijo mirándome extrañada

Abrí la boca para contestarle, y solo llegue a eso. Una sombra pasaba por el pasillo, con algo en la mano, algo que brillaba, a toda velocidad. No, no era una cosa brillante, era un cuchillo. Un grito se me quedo atorado en la garganta, pero no pude evitar mirar horrorizada a Tamao

-Que pasa, Anna? Me estas asustando- Dijo alterada, tomándome por lo hombros para zarandearme

-N-No pa-sa nada- Dije con miedo en la voz- Hay que ir hacia la sala. Tienen que estar todos ahí. NO!- Grite, dándome cuenta de mis palabras, haciendo que Tamao me soltara y retrocediera unos pasos- Tenes que esconderte Tamao, por favor. No hables con nadie, no hagas ruido, no dejes que te asesinen- Estaba desesperada, asustándola cada vez mas, pero tenia que creerme, ella tenia que huir.

-De que estas hablando? Te volviste loca?- Me pregunto histérica, supuse que por el miedo de creer en mis palabras

-Todos perdemos algo acá- Dije recordando la frase de Chocolove, dejándola ahí parada, paralizada y sola, encaminándome hacia la sala, esperando que ella me crea, mientras me perdía en el gran pasillo

**POV Tamao**

No puedo creer que me dejara sola, en un hospital tan grande y donde, según ella, merodea un asesino. Es que no hay nadie en este maldito hospital a quien preguntarle algo? Salí al jardín indignada, buscando un poco de luz. Oh, ahí hay una persona sentada en el banco. Es una chica, pero parece rara, y eso es sangre? Por lo menos, me sonríe. Parece amable

-Disculpa, me podrías decir donde puedo encontrar al director?- Dije, acercándome hacia ella, tímidamente

-Oh, que lindo pelo!- Dijo sonriendo todavía- Combina con la sangre-

Que fue lo que dijo? La mire un poco asombrada y asustada, ignorando el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda

-Estem, creo que no. De todas formas, gracias- Dije dando media vuelta

-Espera!- Grito, levantándose, haciendo que me detuviera y la mirara- Podemos ir juntas- Sonrió de nuevo.

-Eh, claro. Por qué no?- Dijo tratando de sonreír con naturalidad

-Y como te llamas?- Me pregunto caminando a mi lado

-Tamao Tamamura- Dije extendiéndole la mano. Por extraño que parezca, me caía bien esta chica

-Soy Jeanne Iron Maiden, y va a ser un placer morir con vos- Dijo tomando mi mano

Quise mirarla sorprendida y preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero no me dio tiempo cuando me beso de improvisto. Con los ojos muy abiertos me separe bruscamente de ella.

-Pero que te pasa?!- Pregunte alterada

-Anna ya firmo con el beso que le di. Firmo mi muerte- Dijo mirando un punto perdido

Anna? La que yo conozco? De que beso me esta hablando? Por qué simplemente no me voy y me alejo de esta tipa tan rara? Una fuerza mayor me decía que no me convenía, y otra me decía que me aleje rápido de ahí

-Sabes lo que esta pasando en este lugar?- Le pregunte insegura, mirando desconfiada los tres pasillos que se presentaban frente a mi, completamente oscuros

-Si, pero no puedo decirlo. No quiero ser la siguiente, aunque es inevitable- Dijo con tristeza

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que no lo seas- Nose por que dije eso, tampoco se por qué la abrace, y tampoco por que se sentía tan bien.

**POV Ren**

-Se fueron las luces- Dijo Horokeu con la mirada perdida y su voz lejana

-Que astuto- Dije con sarcasmo caminando de un lado al otro

-Que? Queres pelear?!- Dijo mirándome enojado.

-No, quiero hacer otras cosas- Dije mirándolo fijamente

El trago saliva, y no dijo nada más. Entiendo que este mal por su estúpida hermana muerta, pero no por eso me tenía que ignorar

-Sera mejor ir a ver- Dijo levantándose de su asiento. Mala idea, en un segundo ya lo tenia aprisionándolo contra la pared

-No. O se te olvido que están matando gente?- Dije incrédulo

-A mi no me van a matar- Dijo tratando de alejarme

-Y, por qué? Acaso, sos intocable?- Dije con burla

-No. No me van a matar por que vos no lo vas a permitir-

Eso me hizo soltarlo enseguida, estupefacto. Retrocedí un par de pasos alejándome de él.

-Si, es cierto- Dije mirando al piso con desprecio- Pero quien te dice que el asesino no soy yo?-

-No me hubiera enamorado de vos si no tuvieras un corazón puro- Dijo con ternura

-Pero que estupideces decís? No es hora de ponerse sentimental. No vas a salir de acá y punto- Dije, tomando asiento con los brazos cruzados, verdaderamente molesto. Odio sentirme expuesto.

-No tiene nada de malo. Después de todo, vamos a morir, cierto?- Dijo sonriéndome irónicamente

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Si, es verdad, moriremos juntos. Y yo podría morir feliz sabiendo eso. Un ruido proveniente de afuera hizo que toda la magia se perdiera. No, un ruido no, la puerta de la sala abriéndose. Instintivamente nos miramos. Acaso, había llagado la hora?

-Hola, están todos bien?- Volví a respirar cuando vi que solo era ese enfermero sin gracia, Chocolove

-Si, ahora lárgate- Le espete,

-Tranquilo, chamaquito. No soy el asesino pero podemos jugar en el casino- Dijo haciendo otras de sus rimas estúpidas y sin sentido.

-Nunca aprende- Dijo Horo pensando lo mismo que yo. Luego de golpearlo, claro.

Otro ruido llego a mis oídos, como de algo cayendo.

-Tendrías que ir a ver- Le dije al idiota del enfermero

-Estas loco? Con un asesino suelto mejor estar bien ocultado- Dijo escondiéndose bajo la mesa. Cobarde

-Estabas enamorado de mi hermana, cierto?- La pregunta de Horokeu me desconcertó tanto a mi como a Chocolove

-A que viene eso?- Le pregunte irritado

Él no me contesto, siguió mirando al mono de circo inquisitivamente

-De hecho, si- Admitió al final, todavía bajo la mesa. Por favor, se creía que nadie lo iba a encontrar ahí?

-Estaban juntos- Esa no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. Yo suspire, no me interesaba nada de esto.

**POV…**

Vi por la puerta entreabierta quienes ocupaban la sala. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Mi siguientes victimas. Podría lograr ese triple asesinato? Emmm, no lo dudaba, pero lo divertido era la persecución, la magia de ver su miedo reflejado, de no saber si son los siguientes, y de sorprenderse al saber que si lo son. Mejor, era dejarlos para cuando llegue su turno. Ahora tenia que perseguir a un pez más difícil de matar

**POV Ren (continuación)**

-A donde vas?- Me pregunto enojado, lo cual me extraño, haciéndome que me detenga justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta

-A fuera. No eso obvio?- Por que me metí con este ser poco inteligente?

-Te acompaño- Dijo acercándose hacia mi

-En serio, creo que no deberían salir chicos- Dijo el cobarde de turno.

Ambos lo ignoramos, y salimos hacia el oscuro pasillo. Alguna que otra luz se podía infiltrar pero no era suficiente. Decidí empezar a caminar hacia el patio, era mejor buscar la máxima luz posible

-Por qué viniste?- Dije caminando con el pisándome los talones a unos metros de distancia

-No te voy a dejar solo- Respondió. Yo lo mire de reojo para ver su expresión, y me sorprendió ver esa mirada analítica

-Que tanto estas pensando?- Pregunte aminorando el paso hasta quedar a su lado. El sonrió frente a mi acción y yo no pude más que sonrojarme.

-En la muerte. Lo fácil que lo hacen parecer algunos- Respondió sonriendo, adentrándonos en el patio

-No deberías pensar en esas cosas. Yo no te dejare morir- Dije seguro. Me acerque hacia el a paso lento y lo bese en los labios. A penas fue un roce, cuando vi una sombra pasar. No, no era una sombra era mi padre. El desgraciado me sonreía cínicamente y señalaba a mis espaldas. Me voltee, bajo la mirada confundida de Horo, y allí estaban Jeanne con otra chica que no conocía. Eso quería decir que eran las siguientes? Lo volví a mirar, el negó con la cabeza.

-Ren, que estas viendo?- Me pregunto en un susurro

-Que no tenes que preocuparte por la muerte, todavía no nos toca- Respondí sin quitar la vista de él, quien ahora miraba hacia el segundo piso

**POV Lizerg**

_Sigue corriendo. No te detengas. Te va a matar, te va a matar. Cuidado, no mueras. El asesino te busca._

-CALLENSE- Grite afligido.

Las voces no me dejaban pensar con claridad, así que tuve que callarlas, pero nunca se van, siempre están ahí, solo se vuelven un susurro. En que piso estoy? Por qué corro? Que es esa sensación de adrenalina? Las luces se fueron cuando llegue al segundo piso. La luz se infiltraba por la ventana, pero al ser un día nublado, solo se veía lo suficiente, o sea nada. Creo que estoy en el segundo piso, verdaderamente, no lo se. No pude pensar mucho mas, cuando alguien me golpeo por la espalda, haciendo que me cayera al piso

-Hola verde- Dijo esa voz horrible, llena de cinismo y sadismo, en mi oído, posicionándose arriba mio para no dejarme escapar- La otra vez tuviste suerte. Esta vez, ya no va a ver ningún psicópata para salvarte-Se rio descaradamente.

Luche para tratar de que no me bajara los pantalones, pero él es extrañamente mas fuerte que yo. Grite, llore y rogué, pero él no me dejo. Otra vez me había tomado a la fuerza, estrangulándome con su mano para que no pudiera gritar. Cuando por fin termino, me dejo ahí tirado, pero antes de irse me hablo nuevamente al oído

-Es solo para que aprendas quien manda- Paso su asquerosa lengua por mi oído.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo. Yo no pude evitar que mis lágrimas siguieran saliendo, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo, un dolor insoportable que me quemaba, justo en el corazón

-Hola Lizerg. Es una pena que me hayas visto, eso firmo tu sentencia. Nos vemos en el infierno- No puede ser, esa voz. Ahí lo recordé, pero ya era tarde, deje de sentir dolor y solo llego la oscuridad

**POV … **

Bien, uno más que agregar a la lista. Pobre chico iluso. Salió pensando que todo estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, no puedo detenerme en detalles, esta en mi única oportunidad de exterminarlos uno por uno y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron. Pero quien es al que veo allá a lo lejos? Acaso es Yoh? O será Hao, el insecto que no logre exterminar? Bueno, no importa, de todas formas, no les toca a ninguno de ellos.

**POV Jeanne**

Es tan linda. Lose, ella esta en mi mundo desde siempre. Es una pena que vaya a morir tan pronto, cuando recién nos encontramos, pero, por suerte, no lo hará sola, va a hacerlo conmigo. Eso me reconforta por que yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no este. La amo, incluso antes de saber que llegaría, y ella también lo hace, solo que esta confundida

-Sabes a donde nos dirigimos?- Me pregunto su melodiosa voz

-Huimos- Corregí yo

-Si, claro. Bueno, sabes a donde "huimos"?- Dijo rodando los ojos

-Lejos- Dije, esperando que no me la arrebatara pronto, esperando no cruzarme con quien nos estaba buscando, cazando. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco se donde estamos, no transite nunca este lugar, pero si estamos juntas, eso no importa

-Ok, bien- Dijo resignada

Le sonreí en forma de aprobación. Ella me seguiría, así fuera al fin del mundo, y eso estaba bien, yo quería eso. Volví mi mirada al frente y ahí estaba, corriendo, con un cuchillo en la mano, hacia nosotras. Vi el rostro de la persona que amaba, viendo como la sorpresa que reflejaba en su rostro. La sorpresa del reconocimiento. Le sonreí por última vez para encararme con mi destino. Después de todo, ya no había nada por hacer.

**POV …**

Pero ¡Que suerte! Ahí esta mi victima con otra chica, con Tamao. Pobre, es una pena. Y, oh, me acaban de ver y se acercan a mi con confianza. Pobres ilusas.

Saco mi cuchillo, y Tamao me miro impactada. Supongo que piensa ¿Como puede pasar esto? Por qué ella que no tiene nada que ver? Por qué yo soy esa persona? Bueno, que lo tome como un boleto de ida. La mate a ella primero, y cayo murmurando algo que yo no llegue a escuchar, pero ya no importa. Miro a mi siguiente victima, esta apacible, como siempre. Ella ya cumplió su misión, y esta tranquila. Sonreí, deseándole un buen viaje

**Fin del POV**

Estaba perdida, lo sabía por que jamás había transitado por este lugar. Al final, decidí que mejor no me acercaba a la sala e iba directamente a buscar un técnico para que le eche un vistazo a los fusiles de la luz, pero, oh, sorpresa, no hay nadie en este lugar. Entonces, por que siento que me siguen? Ya me gire varias veces buscando a alguien, pero la poca luz que entra por las ventanas no dejan ver nada, y eso me pone todavía mas nerviosa

-Vaya, pero que tenemos acá. Si es la doctora- Acaso esa voz es de? Pero, como?

-Hao Asakura?- Pregunte dudosa, tratando de divisar bien la sombra que venia caminando frente a mi

-El mismo, Doc- Dijo cínicamente. Bien, sin duda, es él. Ahora que lo tenía mas cerca podía ver su larga cabellera, y su sonrisa bien distinguida

-Usted no estaba herido?- Pregunte un poco incrédula

-Oh, si. Pero ya sabe, soy fuerte- Dijo riendo

Se lo veía bien, natural, como una persona. Sonreí frente a la ironía. Agradeciendo que este sea un pasillo oscuro y no se pueda ver nada. O al menos eso creía.

Una sombra atravesó a Hao, sin piedad. El me miro distinto mientras el cuchillo penetraba en su pecho, como si supiera algo mas, como si todo encajara y la comprensión lo envolviera. Salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás, consiente de que verdaderamente alguien me perseguía, pero no podía verle la cara. Eso daba igual, sabía que el asesino era Yoh por que no lo había visto más después de que las luces se fueron, y de eso creo que ya pasaron horas. Nose cuanto corrí, solo sé que llegue al segundo piso donde yacía el cuerpo de Lizerg, inerte y sangrante. Me pregunte a cuantos habría matado ya, para luego contestarme que eso no importaba.

Alguien me tomo del brazo, jalándome hacia una oficina oscura. No pude más que gritar y patalear en los brazos que me tenían atrapada, fuertemente sujetada. Hasta que esa persona me empujo contra la pared, dejándome ver quien era.

-Yoh?- Pregunte insegura, ya que al haber poca iluminación no se distinguía bien

-Te queda alguna duda?- Me dijo, sonriendo como siempre. Por supuesto, es un psicópata ¿Que esperaba?

-Vas a matarme?- Le pregunte sin emoción en la voz

-Te amo, Anna- Dijo en vez de responder mi pregunta, acercándose más a mí

-Yo también te amo- Respondí. De repente, no tenia sentido el huir de el

-Lose- Me beso en ese instante, calmado, relajado, como si el tiempo no avanzara, como si verdaderamente existiera.

-Por última vez, quiero que seas mía. Antes de que todo esto termine- Dijo en mi oído.

Y no me negué. Estaba completamente enamorada de la persona que quiere matarme, y por alguna razón eso perdió sentido. Amante y asesino, amor y odio, locura y cordura, luchando por quien sobreviviría. La respuesta era clara: La locura.


	7. El final de una amarga conciencia

**Hoooooooli! Bueno, capitulo final :D. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este loco fic, los que comentaron y a los que les gusto! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, ^^! En serio, espero leer sus lindos comentarios para este capitulo final. Sobre el lemon, bueno, hice lo que pude, jaja xD**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer por ultima vez! Nostalgia: MODE ON =(. Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo siete: El final de una amarga conciencia_

**POV Horokeu **

-No quiero admitirlo pero tengo miedo. La muerte es tan sencilla, tan fácil, que me aterra. Mas fácil es la locura ¿O no, Ren? Ren? Cierto, no podes responderme. Ahí estas, en el suelo, tirado, sangrando entre mis brazos. Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué no me esperaste? Por qué te fuiste? Cierto, ahora me acuerdo. Preferí ser yo quien te mate, a que te arrebaten de mi lado- No pude evitar llorar un poco. Lo había matado, si, y no me arrepiento por que pronto volveré con él, lejos de este mundo, juntos al fin, en otro lugar.

Como fue que llegamos a esto? Te extraño tanto. Ya siento como tu cuerpo cálido se va a enfriando de a poco, y no me importa por que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Beso tus labios, cálidos por última vez, y corto mis venas, viendo como la sangre y el dolor se hacen presentes. Una vez me dijiste que nuestro amor es como Romeo y Julieta, recién ahora lo comprendo. Solo que yo nos salve a ambos.

**POV Yoh**

-No vas a matarla?-

-Vas a dejar que descubra todo?-

Mis dos amigos no dejaban de preguntar una y otra vez lo mismo, estaba cansado de esta situación, siempre era la misma, y siempre contestaba lo mismo, así que para que seguían preguntando? No me agradaban las situaciones que se presentaban, pero si esto era lo único que podía hacer por ella, lo haría

-Veo que, al final, no vas a hacerlo. Y así es como queres vengar a tu hermano-

Rodé los ojos. Todos dramatizaban, como si fuera que desde el comienzo estuvieran vivos. Tampoco se porque se asombraban cuando descubrían la verdad, supongo que para darle el gusto

-Sera mejor no estar presente. Van a querer un tiempo a solas-

Sonreí en agradecimiento

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde, ya saben, esto nunca termina- Dije con nostalgia. Ellos me miraron afligidos y sin más se fueron

Bien, era hora de la última escena de este acto.

…

-Por última vez, quiero que seas mía. Antes de que todo esto termine- Veo en sus ojos la afirmación… y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Acerco mis labios a los de ella, y los beso. Mis labios y los suyos interactúan rítmicamente, encontrándose una y otra vez. Luego, las lenguas tímidas se atreven a participar en el juego, los besos se hacían más apasionantes a cada momento. Un fuego quemaba mis entrañas, tanto que creí que mi corazón quería explotar. Ella pone una de sus manos en mi nuca para profundizas mas el beso, y con la otra acaricia mi pelo. Yo comienzo a acariciar lentamente con mis manos su espalda, disfrutando del tacto sobre su cuerpo femenino.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el escritorio, llevándola conmigo, teniéndola firmemente agarrada de sus caderas, sin dejarla de besar. A mitad del recorrido, ya no me reconocía, era tan solo una figura vulnerable ante el deseo y la lujuria. Mis manos se movían por si solas, sin que yo estuviera consiente del hecho.

Me saque la remera con desesperación, mientras que ella, por su parte, se quitaba la chaqueta negra que la acobijaba, quedándose solo con su blusa blanca, la cual dejaba al descubierto el volumen de dos perfectos senos. Choque contra el escritorio, por fin, y di la vuelta para aprisionarla contra este, pero ella tenia otros planes. Sonrio entre medio del beso, al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en mis caderas con suma agilidad, haciendo que la agarre de los muslos para poder soportar su peso, y se sento arriba del escritorio, apegándome mas a su cuerpo, aun con sus piernas enredadas en mi cuerpo. Con mis manos busque los botones de su molesta blusa y los voy desabrochando uno por uno, una vez logrado mi cometido la desplazo con delicadeza y la aviento lo mas lejos que puedo. Empiezo a empujarla con suavidad dejándola recostada en el escritorio. Logro subirme a este y quedo perfectamente acomodado entre sus largas piernas. Rompo el beso para mirarla por un segundo y, luego de ver su mirada de completo deseo, desciendo hacia su cuello, besándolo lentamente, mordiéndolo suave y lamiendo cada espacio de su dulzura.

Voy ascendiendo de a poco, besando todo a mi paso hasta llegar a su boca. La vuelvo a besar, esta vez, con una pasión inverosímil. Deslizo una mano hasta el broche de su corpiño, desabrochándolo con éxito, y se lo saco de manera sensual para seguir mi boca haga un recorrido hasta sus firmes pechos, los cuales beso y pequillesqueo un poco, logrando que se endurezcan enseguida. Ella larga pequeños gemidos de placer y recorre mi espalda con desesperación. Vuelvo a acercarme hacia ella para besarla, pero esta vez pongo mis manos en sus piernas, y empiezo a deslizarlas lentamente hacia arriba, subiendo su pollera en el camino.

Las manos de Anna se dirigen directamente hacia el cinturón de mi pantalón, logrando con gran agilidad desabrocharlo enseguida. Esta ansiosa, como siempre, asi que tomo sus muñecas con una sola mano y las llevo hacia arriba, dejándolas arriba de su cabeza. Se remueve buscando el roce continuo de nuestros cuerpos, provocando que me exite todavía mas. Ataco el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, no lo resisto mas y ella tampoco, asi que comienzo a desabrochar su pollera, para luego ir deslizándola hacia abajo acompañada de su ropa interior. Verla desnuda es una imagen completamente gloriosa, pero no me detengo mucho en los detalles, después de todo, me se cada uno de ellos.

Libero sus manos para desabrochar mi pantalón y lanzarlos lejos, junto con mi ropa interior, veo como ella sonríe de medio lado de forma seductora. Vuelvo a posicionarme arriba de ella, esta vez haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen, dejando escapar mas de un gemido

-Aaah…Yoh- Gime ella entrecortadamente y con la respiración a mil

-Lo deseas tanto como yo. Verdad, Anna?- Susurre en su oído.

No le di tiempo a responder, ya que con una de mis manos comencé a descender hacia su vagina. Acaricie y toque su clítoris para excitarla aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, una vez que sentí que fue suficiente, introduje dos dedos en sus entrada, logrando que su espalda se arqueara y lanzara un gemido aun mas fuerte. Sin embargo, ella no se quedo atrás en todo este tiempo, dirigió sus manos hacia mi miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo rítmicamente, mientras yo metía y sacaba mis dedos con rapidez. Una vez que la sentí completamente lista, retire mis dedos y aparte con suavidad sus manos. La mire con deseo, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Su mirada ansiosa, más el hecho de que se mordiera los labios, me lo confirmaron de inmediato.

Acerque mi erección hacia su sexo y entre de una sola vez. Inmediatamente, sentí esa conexión entre ambos, como nos volvíamos uno. No distinguía quien era quien, incluso nuestras respiraciones y nuestro sudor se mezclaban en uno solo. Comencé a embestirla sin prisa, sintiendo el calor de sus paredes, sintiendo como nos amoldábamos perfectamente. Pero no duro mucho mi "autocontrol" cuando ella empezó a rogar por mas, escuchando como se mezclaba entre sus gemidos mi nombre, soltando jadeos de puro placer. No me negué, obviamente, asi que di rienda suelta a toda la pasión acumulada que tenia desde hace tiempo, comenzando a embestirla con fuerza, y de forma casi salvaje. Sentía que muy pronto llegaría al clímax, al igual que Anna.

-Aah… Haaa… Te-e A-mo- Dije en su oído, ya no aguantaría mucho.

-Yo-o Ta-m-bie-n… Aaah- Dijo como pudo.

Di tres movimientos mas, logrando llegar al máximo. Ambos gritamos el nombre del otro cuando el orgasmo nos envolvió. Sentía como uno a uno mis músculos se relajaban de nuevo. Le bese el cuello con ternura mientras salía de su interior para recostarme a su lado, en un intento de controlar mi respiración, al igual que ella, y luego la mire. No fueron necesarias las palabras, su mirada me decía todo: Este es el final.

**Fin del POV Yoh**

Me entregue a él, y no me arrepiento. Aunque guarde un oscuro secreto, aunque luego quiera destrozarme como lo hizo con todos, no me importa por que lo amo, y es como si lo hiciera desde siempre, desde antes de conocerlo

-Anna…Estas consciente de lo que sigue ahora, verdad?- Dijo, poniéndose la remera

-Si…Vas a matarme?- Pregunte, abrochando mi blusa. Era extraño que me mantuviera tan tranquila hablando de mi muerte como si estuviera contando lo que desayune hoy

El me miro confundido, como si mi pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar

-Que pasa?- Pregunte, acercándome a él para acariciarle la mejilla, pero el retrocedía a cada paso que daba

Iba a preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero alguien abrió la puerta de repente. Pude reconocer enseguida que se trataba del Detective Diethel

-Ustedes están bien?- Pregunto alterado. Por detrás de él, observe que las luces habían vuelto. Ese hecho hizo que repentinamente me lamentara, pero no supe por que

-Si- Respondí neutral- Por qué? Paso algo?-

-No sé si se dio cuenta señorita, pero están matando gente- Dijo con sarcasmo- Acabo de encontrar a dos chicos totalmente ensangrentados en el baño-

Me lleve las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror. Acaso todos habían muerto ya? Vi como Yoh, al cual se lo veía serio y preocupado, dos emociones que no concuerdan con el, se acercó hacia el detective para murmurarle algo que no alcance a escuchar. El detective abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror en cuanto Yoh termino de murmurarle

-Entiendo- Dijo, mirándome fijamente. No agrego nada mas y salió, cerrando la puerta tras su paso

-Que paso, Yoh? Que le dijiste?- Me estaba molestando su forma de actuar.

-Dime, Anna… Alguna vez… te enamoraste?- Su pregunta me descoloco.

-Solo una vez- Respondí, intentando acercar a él, pero se alejó de mi, de nuevo.

-Que no sea de mi, quiero decir- Dijo, mirándome como si esperara algo

-Oh! Entonces… no- Medio sonreí para disipar la tensión. No funciono, de hecho, ahora percibía otra sensación: Peligro

-No me reconoces, Annita?- Dijo, mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto amo. Ese apodo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna. Ese diminutivo ya lo había escuchado antes, solo que no se en donde. Supongo que es solo un apelativo, nada importante.

-Claro. Sos Yoh Asakura, mi paciente- Dije confundida.

El negó con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana. Una vez allí, dándome la espalda, volvió a hablarme

-Soy algo más que eso. Y vos sos algo mas que lo que aparentas, Anna- Dijo sin emoción, frio.

-De que estas hablando? Acaso… Ya no me amas?- Pregunte. Algo en mi interior se sacudió violentamente con ira, como si una bestia habitara en mí. Me acerque a él, con pasos lentos, medidos.

-Como podría no amarte? Es una obligación. Aparte, eso seria ir contra las reglas ¿O no?- Dijo medio divertido, medio sarcástico.

-No entiendo- Fruncí el ceño molesta frente a sus incoherencias solo.

Seguí caminando hacia él, tratando de no chocarme con nada, ya que, a pesar de haber vuelto la luz, no las prendimos. Me quede a escasos centímetros suyo, sé que sabia que estaba cerca suyo, sin embargo, él no se volteo.

-Que hay de Hanna?- Pregunto de repente

-Quien es Hanna?- Dije aturdida. Ese nombre se me hacia familiar, a pesar de estar segura de no haberlo escuchado en mi vida

-Tú bebe- Dijo, por fin, volteándose a mirarme. Su mirada era calmada, pero sus ojos me decían que algo terrible iba a pasar

-De que estas hablando? Quien sos?- Pregunte, notando como la histeria se infiltraba en mi voz. No retrocedí cuando él se acercó, aun cuando algo en mi decía que él estaba en peligro. No debería ser al revés? Cuestione.

-Soy la persona que amaste: Tu esposo-

Una punzada en mi cabeza hizo presencia mientras un sinfín de flashback cruzaron por mi mente. En todos estaba yo, con un cuchillo, con sangre, escapando, sonriendo, apuñalando a gente. No, no a gente a ellos, sabia quienes eran, esos rostros pertenecían a Jun, Pillika, Lizerg, Hao, Jeanne, Tamao, Ren, Horokeu, Chocolove, Manta e incluso… Yoh. Todos siendo asesinados por mí, en escenarios diferentes, de formas diferentes. Pero en todos estaba yo y un único testigo, un bebe. No, mi bebe ¿Que le están haciendo? Lo matan, ellos, todos, lo matan.

Retrocedí con desesperación, tomando mi cabeza con mis manos, mirando con ojos desorbitados para todos lados por que en todos lados estaban ellos, mirándome, sonriendo. Que eran todas estas imágenes? Que estaba pasando? Quien era yo?

Sentí algo cálido en mis manos, solté mi cabeza y las baje para verlas. En ellas había sangre, fresca, reciente, caliente. Ambas estaban pintadas con sangre. Me gire para mirar a Yoh, esperando una explicación, pero, ahí, en su pecho, en su corazón, se encontraba un cuchillo incrustado, haciendo que su sangre brotara. Entonces, recordé todo. Yo los había matado a cada uno de ellos. Recuerdo que los fui cazando uno por uno, y también recordé la razón por la cual lo hacia: Todos ellos, los 8 habían matado a alguien, habían matado a una misma persona, a mi hijo, a Hanna. Me lo arrebataron por que están locos, por que ya nos conocíamos desde antes, por que Yoh me los presento, y por qué Yoh era uno de ellos.

Mi mirada se volvió dura y sonreí de felicidad. Al fin habían pagado, TODOS habían pagado. Que pena que esto solo sea una historia de mi retorcida mente

-Verdad, Yoh?- El solo me sonrió con calma y tranquilidad.

…

_**Meses antes.**_

-Estas seguro, Fausto?- Me pregunto mi enfermera, por enésima vez

-Por supuesto, querida Eliza- Dije con dulzura. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa radiante

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi encantamiento.

-Pase- Dije, esperando que sea la persona que estamos esperando desde hace rato

-Buenos días, Doctor Fausto, Señora Eliza- Saludo educadamente mi otro enfermero mas fiel: Ryu- Ella ya esta acá- Sonreí complacido, levantándome de mi asiento, y encaminándome hacia la puerta de la mano de mi amada Eliza

-Bien. Veamos que tal- Dije, tomando el archivo que me tendía Ryu- Vaya! Mato a 8 personas por venganza, increíble. Emmm, si, acá esta- Me aclare la garganta para leer el ultimo párrafo. El que mas me interesaba- Que interesante. Creo un hijo imaginario, y creyó que todos sus amigos y su marido habían asesinado a su "hijo", siendo que solo fue producto de su mente. Al matar a su última victima, la cual fue su esposo, su mente se bloqueo de manera automática, por lo que vive en un eterno autismo- Su historial clínico era una pieza de oro

Camine por el largo pasillo y me encare con la puerta de la sala donde me esperaba mi nuevo "juguete".

-Estas seguro de esto, Fausto?- Pregunto mi adorable esposa

-Por supuesto- Abrí las puertas de la gran sala, y la vi. Su mirada perdida, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos sin brillo- Bienvenida al manicomio, Señorita Kyoyama- Sonreí y cerré la puerta, listo para comenzar con mi nuevo experimento

**FIN. **


End file.
